


Reach Out & Touch Yourself

by mandatorily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam barely gets the words out before busting into laughter . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach Out & Touch Yourself

"What are you wearing?” Sam barely gets the words out before busting into laughter. “Really, Dean. I can’t do this. I feel like some creepy pervert.”

“Sammy, you regularly fuck your _older brother in the ass_ and this is what makes you feel like a pervert? Your priorities are pretty seriously screwed, man. Come on, dammit. We’re two hundred fucking miles away from each other and I really fucking need to get off. Just. Say it, bitch.”

Sam launches into a giggle fit of epic proportions. “What you’re really saying is you miss me, right?”

“Dude. Shut the fuck up.”


End file.
